war_selectionfandomcom-20200222-history
Patch 4
Patch number 4. The Second Industrial Revolution Patch notes * A new age has been introduced: the Second Industrial Revolution; * Chat messages can be addressed either to everyone or to your allies; * You can increase the size of user interfaces; * New upgrades: Smoothbore - opens the ability to use light firearms, wheel lock - increases the speed of the musket shot, improved harness - increases the speed of moving elephants, sorting supplies - increases the efficiency of storing a cargo elephant by 10%, granular gunpowder - increases damage from a bullet, drawings of a light tank - opens up the possibility of building a light tank, drawings of an armored car - opens up the possibility of building an armored car, mortar - makes it possible to train trench mortar, ballistic sight - increases the accuracy of cannons; * On the maps, the amount of forest has been reduced; * An overview of its territory is now open to the allies; * In private matches, you can set a double limit on the population; * Population limit limit increased from 50-75-125-200 to 60-90-150-250; * The cost of moving to the Late Middle Ages increased by 1000 food and 500 materials; * The cost of each Stone Age upgrade for damage and armor is reduced by 50 food; * The volume of materials in the stone deposit is reduced from 20,000 to 10,000; * The speed of creating a springald, rocket gun, ballista is reduced by 2 times; * The construction time of towers is doubled; * Howitzer: damage increased from 150 to 250, reload time increased from 10 to 12 seconds; * Trench mortar: movement speed reduced, damage reduced from 80 to 70, projectile expansion increased from 20% to 25%; * Light tank: health reduced from 650 to 600, view range reduced by 15%; * Fight pit: construction cost reduced from 200 to 150 materials; * Stonecutter: construction cost reduced from 150 to 130 materials; * Bulwark: construction cost reduced from 50 to 40 food; * Maceman: attack speed increased from 2.2 to 2 seconds; * Slinger: damage increased from 6 to 7; * Longbow: training cost reduced from 200 to 125 food; * Fighting boat: attack speed increased from 2 to 1.5 seconds, arrow expansion decreased from 20% to 18%; * Sampan: attack speed increased from 2.2 to 1.7 seconds, arrow expansion decreased from 20% to 18%; * Elephant-Bashibuzuk: reload time of bashbuzuks increased from 2 to 4 seconds, projectile expansion reduced from 25% to 20%; * Bashibuzuk: reservation time reduced from 50 to 40 seconds, shot damage increased from 12 to 15; * Arquebuser: reservation time reduced from 40 to 35 seconds, shot damage increased from 14 to 17; * Dragoon (East Asia): reservation time reduced from 100 to 80 seconds, damage increased from 15 to 19; * Dragoon (Eastern Europe): training time reduced from 80 to 65 seconds, damage increased from 15 to 19; * Dragoon (Western Europe): training time reduced from 70 to 55 seconds, damage increased from 15 to 19; * Strelets: training time reduced from 30 to 25 seconds, shot damage increased from 20 to 24; * Musketeer: training time reduced from 35/25 to 30/20 sec, shot damage increased from 15 to 19; * The alligator leaves a small meat after his death. Sun, October 27, 2019 5:34 am MDT by War Selection Category:Updates